


Woman's Best Friend

by tuesday



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuesday/pseuds/tuesday
Summary: "What do you say, girl?  Do you want to join me?"-In which Nora makes a feathery friend.





	Woman's Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asymptotical](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asymptotical/gifts).

> In this universe, Dogmeat stays with the survivors in Concord and lives a long, happy life in Sanctuary with them.

There was a goose at the gas station. The goose was one of those lovely white ones. All the life Nora had come across so far had been mutated, but this looked like a normal goose. The goose stared at Nora from her position by a gas pump; Nora stared back. Before she'd thought it through, she approached the goose, stopping only a few feet away.

"Who's a pretty girl?" Nora cooed. "Look at you."

The goose straightened. She made a cheerful noise back at Nora.

"I wish I could take you with me," Nora said.

"HONK," the goose said.

"I suppose I could." Nora thought about it. "What do you say, girl? Do you want to join me?"

"HONK," the goose said.

"Well, okay then." Nora grinned. A goose wasn't a traditional pet, but she thought this one would make a good companion.

"HONK," the goose said. It waddled over to a first aid kit. It grabbed a stimpack and proudly dropped it at Nora's feet.

"What a good girl," Nora said.

It was the first present the goose brought her. It would not be the last.

—

Quietly, Nick said, "You do realize that's stolen?" as the goose deposited a Nuka-Cola at Nora's feet.

"It's fine." Nora stroked the goose's feathery head. "I'll find the owner later and repay them."

—

The goose somehow lugged over a mini-gun—the mini-gun a super mutant had previously been carrying.

"Good girl," Nora said fervently.

—

Deacon was making the most delightful face. No wonder he kept his eyes covered. They were very expressive.

Nora picked up the sunglasses offered to her, but she said, "I'm afraid I can't accept these."

She handed the sunglasses back to Deacon, who said, "We are never talking about this again. This never happened."

"You have very pretty eyes," Nora said cheerfully.

"Never happened!" Deacon said.

—

"To be fair," Piper said, looking at Nora with a critical smile, "you do wear it better."

Nora adjusted the hat, preening for a moment, then gave it back. "Alas, while I'm happy to take you where the action is, I don't think I make for a good reporter myself."

Piper tried to pat the goose, but withdrew her fingers when the goose snapped at her. "The way you have with animals is a story unto itself, Blue."

—

The goose didn't have anything for Nora this time. She hopped up on the wrecked couch in Nora's living room and leaned into Nora's side. She honked sadly.

"Yeah." Nora stared at the T.V. with no signal. "I think you'd have liked the old world, too."

—

The goose wasn't a pet. She didn't act like a pet. She got up to all sorts of her own adventures, stealing things and rearranging things and following her own self-appointed quests.

But she was a friend. Maybe one of the best Nora had ever had.


End file.
